Un robe en héritage
by Arwen00710
Summary: Chaque objet à son histoire. Et celle de cette robe est étroitement mélée à la vie d'Hector Barbossa. OS pour un concours du Black Pearl, fic gagnante !


C'est moiii!! ^^"

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complétment délaissé mon profil FFnet, pour le Pearl, et que mes écrits restaient les plus vieux de ma biblio...  
Je rattrape donc ça.

Voici mon premier OS écrit pour un concours, que j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de gagner. Il fallait trouver une histoire à la robe pourpre de Pirates des caraibes 1...

**Titre :** Un robe en héritage  
**Auteur :** Arwen00710 / Tinuviel Ramandu  
**Résumé :** Chaque objet à son histoire. Et celle de cette robe est étroitement mélée à la vie d'Hector Barbossa.  
**Disclaimer :** PoTC n'est pas à moi... j'me fait pas d'argent dessus... j'suis même pas mariée à Jack... la vie est trop cruelle.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'aiguille passe et repasse à travers le tissu, dans les mains expertes de la couturière. Elle suit le patron à la lettre. Elle l'a fait elle-même, et sait que pas un défaut ne subsiste. La robe sera parfaite.  
Ses mains tannées caressent lentement la soie pourpre.

Pourpre…

**-Décidément, tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde.**

La voix de la jeune femme a empli la pièce, peu forte, sans reproches ni accros, pourtant sa cliente, qui est aussi son amie, sursaute, tirée de ses pensées.

**-Quelle idée de se marier en pourpre… ajoute-t-elle, tirant un sourire rêveur à son vis-à-vis.  
-Ce ne sera pas un mariage ordinaire… parce que ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire.  
-Ni un couple ordinaire! Une demoiselle de bonne famille et… un pirate!**

Les prunelles grises étincelèrent à cette mention.

**-Un pirate… Mon Pirate…**

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce, tandis que la future mariée s'emparait de la robe inachevée. La jeune couturière se piqua le doigt, et une goutte de sang perla, frôlant le tissu sans y laisser de traces visibles.  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire devant son amie qui dansait avec le tissu, le collant contre elle, mimant une valse, insouciante, heureuse.

-**Mon Pirate! Mon Capitaine! On se mariera sur son bateau, il me l'a promis! Et sur l'Eternal, je deviendrai Madame Barb…**

Un haut-le-cœur interrompit sa phrase, et tandis que la jeune tisseuse récupérait la précieuse robe, l'amante du pirate passait tendrement sa main sur son ventre, déjà légèrement arrondi.

-**Vous ne faites vraiment rien comme tout le monde…**

* * *

Le bruit du tissu frotté était le seul bruit à déranger le silence de la grande demeure. Chaque pas de la jeune femme faisait naître un nouveau bruissement, doux à l'oreille.

Pourtant, il faisait saigner le cœur de celle qui portait la robe aux reflets pourpres.

**-Il n'est pas revenu… Il est parti…**

Elle arpentait le couloir sombre comme une âme en peine. Elle finit par tomber face à un miroir, et se contempla dans la glace ornée de dorures.

Elle était vraiment jolie, avec la robe de son mariage, ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon sophistiqué, dont s'échappait à présent des mèches rebelles. Sa beauté était fascinante, et les hommes se retournaient encore sur son passage, même si son ventre clamait haut et fort qu'elle était prise.  
Elle était belle, fringante, mais l'éclat de folie mêlée de douleur au fond de ses yeux gris témoignait de son état éperdu.

Observer la robe qui avait vu le jour le plus heureux de son existence voler en éclat fit céder ses derniers barrages. Elle s'écroula en un nouveau bruissement de tissu, pleurant à n'en plus pouvoir son amour perdu et ses espoirs trahis.

**-Il n'est pas venu… Oh, mon bébé, mon fils, ton père n'est pas venu… chuchotait**-elle sans cesse, câlinant son ventre gonflé, ramenant ses jambes contre elle comme elle le pouvait, tentant de trouver de nouveaux repères.

-**Il n'est pas venu… Il ne m'est pas revenu…**

* * *

La sage-femme observe encore, sceptique, la tenue de la femme qu'elle accouche. Elle a refusé de se dévêtir, et a conservé la somptueuse robe rouge qu'elle portait. Forcément, ce n'est pas très pratique.

Mais la vieille femme n'a pas osé contester. La femme en face d'elle à l'air perdue. Personne n'est là pour lui tenir la main. Personne ne l'attend dans le couloir.  
Et elle ne cesse de répéter qu'Il va venir, qu'Il va forcément venir, et qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas mettre la robe pour leur mariage…

La metteuse au monde chassa ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur l'accouchement. Les premiers enfants étaient souvent de ceux qui causaient des problèmes à la naissance, et elle voulait pouvoir continuer de se vanter de n'avoir jamais perdu ni un bébé ni une maman.

Après deux heures d'un travail intense, la délivrance arriva enfin. La jeune maman n'avait pas cessé de murmurer des prières à cet homme qui n'arrivait pas. Pourtant, devant son fils, la folie déserta ses prunelles quelques instants.

**-Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il pas?  
-Attendez un peu…**

La sage-femme nettoya les cavités respiratoires d'un chiffon propre, claqua le dos du nouveau-né, qui se mit à pousser des cris. Sa mère poussa un soupir d'aise.

Le petit fut rapidement lavé et emmailloté puis tendu à sa mère. Celle-ci le contemplait, ébahie, émerveillée…

-**Comment s'appelle-t-il?** Interrogea la vieille femme.  
-**Hector… Hector Barbossa… Comme son père…** souffla la jeune mère.

Elle se leva ensuite, comme si elle venait simplement de dormir, stupéfiant l'accoucheuse, et sortit dehors, sa robe pourpre virevoltant derrière elle.

**-Viens Hector… Allons attendre ton père… il ne devrait plus tarder…**

* * *

-**Mère? Mère?**

Le jeune Hector Barbossa court dans le couloir de la maison. Il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis une heure déjà.  
Ses cheveux bruns volent derrière lui. Il sait que se sont les mêmes que son père, elle le lui répète sans cesse. Il a en revanche hérité d'un savant mélange de leurs yeux, le gris scintillant parfois au fond de ses prunelles océan.

**-Mère! Je suis désolé! Désolé de ne pas être venu avec vous! Mère!**

Aujourd'hui, Hector Barbossa a été jouer aux pirates avec ses amis… Aujourd'hui, il faisait tellement beau! Aujourd'hui, Hector Barbossa a refusé d'accompagner sa mère au port.

-**Mère!! Nous irons demain! Mère! Pardon! MERE!**

Où peut-elle être dans cette grande maison? Elle n'est pas à la cuisine, elle n'est pas à la fenêtre du salon, en train de contempler la baie de Port Royal, attendant un bateau qui ne reviendrait jamais, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre…

**-Mère!**

Le petit garçon a neuf ans. Dix, peut-être. Et pourtant, sa mère lui parle souvent comme à un adulte, son homonyme pirate qu'elle a tant aimé, ou parfois, elle l'oublie simplement, observant la mer durant des heures.

-**Hector.**

La voix a glissé, tel un souffle, et l'enfant se fige, de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-**Hector…** recommence la voix.

Elle vient de la Chambre. La Chambre, c'est là où il n'a pas le droit d'entrer. Mère lui a expliqué que c'est là qu'elle et son Père dormaient, et que les petits garçons n'avaient pas le droit de venir dans la Chambre.  
Mais comme Père ne vient jamais, personne n'y entre.

-**Hector**…

Il n'y tient plus et pénètre dans la pièce. Elle reste maintenue dans l'obscurité et seul un fin rai de lumière, passant à travers les persiennes, éclaire faiblement la scène.

**-Mère, je… je suis tellement désolé! Je viendrai attendre Père avec vous, demain!  
-De quoi parles-tu, Hector? Ton père est rentré, voyons**!

Alors, les petits yeux de l'enfant distinguent en effet une silhouette près de sa mère. Elle est d'une stature assez impressionnante, collée contre la femme, un tricorne surmontant ce qui doit être sa tête.  
La voix de sa mère est joyeuse, et elle porte son éternelle robe rouge. Pourtant, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial. Le tissu, autrefois sale et terni, sa mère ne portant jamais une autre tenue, est propre, et les reflets pourpres dans la pénombre fascinent l'enfant par leurs jeux de miroirs.

Il espère alors, il veut croire que son père est rentré, qu'il va enfin pouvoir connaître cet homme fascinant, ce pirate dont sa mère ne cesse de lui conter les exploits quand elle a un semblant de lucidité.

**-Père?** Tente-t-il.  
**-Fils…**

Alors, il se fige. Les larmes envahissent ses yeux si particuliers aux reflets de glace. Son père n'est pas revenu. Ce n'est qu'un mannequin, une poupée de bois ou de métal, que sa mère a créée pour combler un de ses instants de folie, et dont elle imite la voix en pouffant comme une enfant.

Il n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir les volets pour le confirmer. Son père n'est pas revenu. Il ne reviendra jamais.

**-Je suis heureux de vous avoir vu, Père…** souffle-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir dans la grande propriété.

**

* * *

**

-Et bien petit? Tu sais, à force de contempler le bateau, tu vas finir par user le bois!

Le marin qui vient de parler éclate de rire, accompagné par ses camarades. Hector sourit à peine, fasciné par l'imposant bâtiment de bois. Liberty… Le nom finement gravé sur la proue lui donne des envies de voyages, d'aventures.  
Il a quatorze ans, et les seuls évènements qu'il connaît, c'est quand sa mère l'emmène sur le port de Port Royal pour observer les bateaux.

**-Monsieur! Monsieur, est-ce que vous cherchez un mousse?**

Le marin est interrompu dans son rire.

-**Un mousse? Tu veux devenir marin petit?**

Hector acquiesce, l'espoir faisant danser une flamme infinie au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-**Vois plutôt avec la Marine. On est pas des enfants de cœur, nous!**

Ses amis rigolent, et Hector comprend qu'il a affaire à des pirates. Comme son père.

**-Je ne veux pas être un soldat! **Clame-t-il.

Le pirate toise cet enfant imprudent ou courageux, et indique un homme qui se tient devant le Liberty, un tricorne noir vissé sur le crane.

**-Voit ça avec le Capitaine.**

Le jeune Barbossa se dirige fièrement vers le Capitaine Pirate. Il va quitter Port Royal, sa vie insipide, la folie de sa mère…  
Quand le bateau s'éloigne, il adresse à peine un signe de la main à la femme en pourpre qui contemple l'horizon.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient à Port Royal, Hector Barbossa a vingt-trois ans. Neuf ans qu'il est parti. Neuf ans qu'il sillonne les Mers des Caraïbes sur l'un des bateaux pirates les plus redoutés.

Neuf ans aussi que l'image des yeux perdus de sa mère, sa robe pourpre claquant dans le vent, n'a pas quitté son esprit.

Il a grandi et est devenu un vrai pirate, plus un petit mousse. Il s'est illustré dans des batailles, et une cicatrice barre sa joue droite.  
Il porte un foulard pour retenir ses cheveux, dont le sel et le vent ont quelque peu terni l'éclat. Par-dessus, un chapeau noir s'étend fièrement. Pas de tricorne. C'est tellement banal.

Le chapeau, il vient de l'acheter. Il veut devenir capitaine. Un jour. Bientôt.  
Mais avant, il veut revoir sa mère.

Il pénètre doucement dans la grande bâtisse qui a vu son enfance. Il ne peut pas rester dehors et risquer qu'un passant l'aperçoive.

**-Mère?** Tente-t-il, se maudissant de sa voix anxieuse.

Un verre se brise dans une salle proche, et une femme sort comme un boulet de canon de la pièce. Elle est vêtue d'une magnifique robe pourpre, le corsage noir rehausse encore ses yeux gris, malgré l'âge et la folie qui la rongent.

**-Hector?**

Le jeune marin sourit, alors elle se jette dans ses bras.

**-Hector, Hector! Oh, mon amour! ****Tu es revenu!**

Il se fige, pris d'un affreux doute. Il s'écarte doucement, contemple ses yeux. Fous, égarés.

**-Mère, c'est moi. Hector. Ton fils.  
-Que dis-tu? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Mère?**

La vérité s'impose, destructrice, dans le cœur du pirate. Elle l'a oublié, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle attend. Dans son éternelle robe de fiancée, elle espère toujours le retour de son amant.

**-Je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes.  
-Bien sûr que si!  
-Oublie-moi… tu l'as déjà fait assez longtemps.**

Il se détourne devant les yeux éperdus d'une douleur ravivée de sa mère, et quitte la maison.  
Il ne veut plus la voir.  
Il ne veut plus rien.

* * *

Au matin, il se décide enfin à quitter Port Royal. Il se jure que jamais il n'y retournera. Kingston, Montego Bay, il écumera et pillera toutes les villes de Jamaïque et des Caraïbes, mais jamais Port Royal ne recevra un jour sa visite.

Il contemple une dernière fois la grande maison. Ce n'est plus la sienne. Sa demeure est l'océan, et peut-être le bâtiment qu'il trouvera bientôt et dont il sera le capitaine.  
Une vision irréelle le stupéfie.

Sur le balcon, dominant la ville, les cheveux blonds lâchés et virevoltant au gré du vent, sa splendide robe pourpre lui dessinant un nuage sanglant, se tient sa mère. Elle est face à l'océan, bras en croix, comme appelant une ultime fois l'homme que la mer lui a arraché.

Alors, comme une déesse déchue, ou un ange de la Mort, elle s'envole, chute dans les airs et tombe au sol, mettant fin à une vie qui a cessé d'exister quand le pirate qu'elle aimait n'est pas venu à leur mariage.

Il a couru, Barbossa, il a même crié son nom. Mais quand il se mêle à la foule qui contemple, horrifiée, le corps sans vie, il reste calme, presque déconnecté.

**-Donnez-moi juste la robe.** A-t-il demandé lorsqu'il s'est fait connaître comme son fils. **Enterrez-la, partagez-vous ses biens, donnez-moi juste la robe.**

Il a quitté Port Royal sur le navire d'un nouveau capitaine, un sacré excentrique. Il a quitté Port Royal avec la robe pourpre de sa mère. Il y a sûrement de son sang, dessus, mais il s'y mêle, invisible.

**

* * *

**

-Tu sais, mon gars, ta robe, elle serait beaucoup mieux avec une donzelle dedans.  
-Croyez-moi, Capitaine, elle est très bien comme ça.

* * *

Lorsque Barbossa, appelé par l'Or Aztèque, a vu se dresser les contreforts de Port Royal, il a pensé que la malédiction divine était décidément retors. Le forcer à revenir dans cette ville…

Mais quand Elizabeth Turner est montée à bord, il a cru avoir une hallucination. Les cheveux blonds, la stature droite et fine, il a pensé que sa mère était revenue pour lui, pour le hanter.

Vite détrompé, il a alors pensé à la robe pourpre. Elle dormait dans les cales, dans un coffre de bois fin, et il s'est demandé à quoi ressemblerait la jeune mademoiselle Turner ainsi vêtue. La ressemblance serait-elle accentuée? Aurait-il l'impression de faire face à un autre type de fantôme sur ce bâtiment maudit par les Dieux?

Les arguments ont, semble-t-il, été convaincants, et la jeune femme se tient là, devant lui, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant de huit ans, et que sa mère mangeait en face d'un fantôme qu'elle voyait si bien, et qui était invisible aux autres.

Il supporte de moins en moins bien cette troublante ressemblance.

**-Faisons fi des convenances. Il n'y a personne à impressionner. Vous devez avoir faim.**

C'est encore pire, parce qu'elle mange comme quand sa mère était en pleine folie, le fascinant encore plus.

* * *

Elle avance sur la planche.

_Elle s'avance sur le balcon…_

Elle se détourne.

_Elle étend les bras…_

La robe pourpre vole.

_La robe pourpre vole…_

Il ne peut pas. Il pourrait rompre l'une des malédictions qui le tient, faire disparaître le dernier souvenir de sa mère. Mais il ne peut pas la voir sauter, voir la robe voler encore comme ce jour-là, où elle s'est envolée dans les airs avant de redescendre brusquement sur terre.

**-Pourtant, quelle dommage de perdre une pareille merveille!**

La robe pourpre, son seul héritage, restera sur le Pearl, et il restera prisonnier de ses souvenirs. Au moins ne reverra-t-il jamais la jeune mademoiselle Swann.

**-Aussi sombre que votre cœur!**

Ou que la folie de sa mère.

* * *

Tadaaaa!!! Je dis merci aux filles qu'ont voté pour moi, vous imaginez même pas le bonheur que c'est de remporter un concours au milieu de toutes ces fanfiqueuses de talent...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant qu'à elles, et autant qu'à moi pour l'écrire ^^  
Reviews?

Arwen/Tinu


End file.
